


In the end it was you

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	In the end it was you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done pretending that me writing these two kissing isn't entirely self-indulgent. Although was there any doubt that this is the case? I tried to add some plot (especially since the song has been in my mind for days), but it is basically just kissing. That's it.

_All my life I've made excuses  
Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me  
All my life I ran from Cupid  
I tried everything  
In the end it was you _

_Kat DeLuna - In The End_

“Close your eyes, Chat,” Marinette said as she moved closer to him. He looked unsure but still did what she asked him to do. He trusted her, there was no reason not to listen to her. 

As she pushed upwards on her tiptoes, her hands on his shoulders to stop her from falling, she marveled at how easy it all was. All she had to do was ask. 

She paused to wet her lips while he just stood there, not knowing what to expect. She smiled at the thought. Anticipating his reaction only made it more exciting. 

Her eyes closed only when her lips touched his. She didn’t know what she’d expected. That he’d stiffen or jump in surprise? That he’d gasp and pull back in shock? Whatever it was, she hadn’t been prepared for him to lean forward and turn the tables on her. 

She’d kissed him tentatively, after all she hadn’t done that many times. Not more than one, to be precise. She also wanted to give him an opportunity to react. She wasn’t going to assault him after all.

So when his lips captured hers in a heated kiss, she was surprised by his confidence. Then again, she tried to reason as she melted under his touch, was it that unexpected? She couldn’t fool herself, she knew that he must have imagined doing this with her. Maybe he’d done it enough times to gain the confidence that he knew what he was doing. 

She, on the other hand, hadn’t been prepared in spite of the times she’d allowed herself to think about kissing him recently. And it was something new. Before, she’d been too stubborn to allow herself to think of him like that. Not that she hadn’t done it, occasionally, when she was particularly weak. It was her most hidden secret, her guilty pleasure. 

Until it had somehow become something more. It had creeped up on her, surprising her. Until she found it impossible to rid herself of such thoughts. She couldn’t fight the attraction she felt anymore. She couldn’t resist letting her eyes roam over his face, focusing for a short but delicious second on his lips. 

It was no surprise that she’d reached this point. She needed to kiss him (again, a tiny voice kept teasing her). Moreover, she had to know if what she felt could be sated with only one kiss. Was it simple curiosity? Was it just attraction? Or was it something she was afraid to admit even to herself?

The fact that she knew how he felt about her meant that what she was doing wasn’t fair on him. She shouldn’t take advantage of him in this way. But it had become impossible to resist, that need inside of her. And who knew, maybe this little experiment would have a better outcome for him than he suspected.

This really seemed to be the case, she thought, as she kissed him. Her hands had, without her realising it, moved to bury in his hair, bringing him closer. She could feel the tight hold of his arms around her waist. 

She really couldn’t deny that this was more than the exciting novelty of their mutual exploration. Of course, the way he tasted made her dizzy and it was so addictive that she couldn’t get enough of him. And the way his tongue touched hers was driving her absolutely crazy. 

But it was the warmth she felt rising in her as she held him like that shook her to the core. She wanted to capture that feeling and not let go. It was scary, because it was stronger than anything she’d ever felt before, but it was also amazing. She’d always loved him, he was her best friend and partner after all. But she’d never wanted to admit that there could be more. That a simple kiss would give her the missing piece of the puzzle, show her the full picture. 

Although, this kiss was anything but simple. It was so perfect, so exquisite. She didn’t want it to end. But eventually it had to. Their lips separated, but barely. Just enough to give them space to regain their capacity to breath. 

Marinette kept her eyes closed, because she didn’t want the moment to be over. Also, she felt so weak that she was afraid to make even the smallest move. A tentative, searching hand touching her cheek told her that Chat was probably in the same position. 

“Wow,” he whispered, his breath caressing her tender lips. She felt the same wonder she could hear in his voice. They stood like that for another minute before she could open her eyes, just as his fluttered open too. They looked at each other, their lips trembled and matching smiles graced their faces. 

Just then Marinette’s conscience poked her again. She looked down, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry I sprung this on you. It wasn’t fair to play with your feelings like that,” she said quietly. A gentle finger under her chin tilted her head up. 

“Why did you do it, m’lady?” He asked, eyes searching hers. 

“I needed to know. To see why I wanted to kiss you so badly,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks go warm. An indecipherable look crossed his face, but then he smiled.

“Just to be clear. You can conduct as many experiments of this kind with me as you want. I won’t mind,” he said with a wink.

“There will be no need,” she said as her own hand left his hair to glide along his cheek. When her thumb traced his lips, she could feel he was holding his breath. 

“W-why?” He stammered around her finger, uncertainty in his eyes. 

“I found out what I needed,” she said. “I’m sorry it took me this long. I think I was too stubborn before. I guess I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of knowing that you’d finally won me over. Which was stupid,” she admitted with a rueful smile. “Because I could have had this much earlier.”

She felt his sigh of relief against her fingers. 

“I got scared for a second,” he said, smiling. She moved her fingers away but instantly wanted to replace them with her lips. Her eyes darted up to his and his smile widened. He’d clearly caught her staring at his mouth and could guess her train of thought. 

“No need to be. Although I’m surprised that you still haven’t said that it’s only normal that I couldn’t resist you,” she teased him. 

“That goes without saying,” he said and this time she didn’t fight the desire to kiss the proud grin off his face. But he didn’t seem to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anyone is confused as to which side of the love square I'm writing in a fic. This is why I usually tag them and also try to make it clear in some way. But I can't make Marinette think of herself as Ladybug, sorry. (Same goes for Adrien).


End file.
